You and I, and Today's Forever - PewdieCry
by IAmTheSora
Summary: Felix suddenly calls out to his lover, Cry, in the midst of a beautiful autumn evening. When Cry gets too ahead of himself, what will Pewds have to do to make his one and only believe him once more?
1. You and I, and Today's Forever

**You and I, and Today's Forever.**

_A PewdieCry Fanfiction._

* * *

It was a fall evening when he called me out... I was crushing the dead autumn leaves beneath my sneakers with every step, and the sunset that made it's way through the vibrant reds and browns was so beautiful... I caught my breath.

"... I can't do this."

I exhaled as I stepped out of the shower. I felt the water puddle down onto the marble floor, and if I shifted just a little bit, it made a weird, squishy sound. I laughed a little bit, and suddenly, my phone rang, scaring me half to death. I choked on air, and gasping, I snatched my phone beside the sink.

Without even looking at the caller ID, I slid my finger across the screen.

"'Sup?"

"... Cry?"

I almost dropped my phone in shock.

"F-Felix?!", I stammered, straightening my back and holding my phone closer to my ear.

"Hey, Cry."

"What's up? There something wrong?"

"No, of course not, it's just that..." After a few seconds of silence, Pewds sighed as if he were exhausted. "Can we talk? At the usual place?"

... Talk? What was there to talk about? I-Is... Is... He can't be. Right? I'm just overthinking things.

... I hope.

Hesitantly, I answered quietly, "... 'Kay. See you at 7."

"Cry, wait, I—" I cut him off by pressing the red button on that overly-bright screen. We... We both would talk on the phone for hours, and that red button... It felt like an, 'See you tomorrow', sort of thing. But when I did so this time... It felt like...

I shut my eyes, and let some of my hair fall back on my face. Forcing back the tears, I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my now cold shoulders.

'I'm too scared to see you ever again.'

That was only one thought, in my bitter pool of insecurities.

* * *

Felix stared at the open window beside him. The warm orange sun poured in, making the blonde male squint. Although he looked awfully serious (which was rare, Pewds was always smiling and whatnot), Felix had his mind in some other galaxy. Just, not there.

Trying to distract himself, he tapped his foot impatiently. Unfortunately, it didn't work. His heart and mind still swarmed around blindly, awaiting his lover.

Cry.

Pewds pulled out his phone, clicked on the lock button, and revealed a bright screen.

"8:26... Goddammit Cry, are you okay?"

He practically threw his phone at the other side of the table, and realizing what he could have done, he gasped, "Oh shi—". Pewds perked up a bit, then saw his phone still in one piece.

He sunk in his seat out of relief, then put his head down onto the table.

'If that seat isn't filled, Cry...'

* * *

"... ir! Sir!"

"Whu... What...?"

"Sir! It's closing time already, the boss tried literally to kick you out of the shop, but—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it.. I'll just go—" I froze. Wait. I'm at... The café? I gasped, remembering what I came here for. What my purpose was right then and there. What I wanted to do. What I had to.

What I had to tell Cry, even if it killed me.

My eyes trailed back to the seat in front of me. Empty. I felt around my pockets to see if it fell off, and once I felt the outline, I bursted with determination.

I sprinted for the door, my chair falling backward in the process. I think I heard that one waitress-chick call after me, but I was already screaming in my head loud enough to block her out. I have to get to Cry. Crashing through the door (I didn't break it, Jesus), I ran towards the direction of Cry's house.

In my rush, I ran (no seriously, I ran head-on) into a stranger... Or so I thought.

After gaining consciousness, I looked up at the body I still lay on, dizzy. He stared back at me, like he was scared or something...? Also, what's up with that red face...?

"What the hell Pewds?!", a familiar voice shouted at me coming from this person's lips. He started pushing and shoving at me.

"Cry...?", I tried to make out, my vision clearing up a bit. "Oh crap, Cry!" I pushed myself up with my arms, and once up, I offered my hand to my lover.

He just looked at my hand for a second, then pushed it away with the back of his hand. "... I can get up myself." Cry pulled up a knee, and got up himself.

... Sass much? What's with that tone?

"Cry, listen, I wanted to—"

"No. I don't want to hear it."

I heard his voice waver.

"What? I haven't even said anythi—"

"I said I don't want to hear it! What about 'I don't want to hear it' do you not understand, Felix?!"

I bit my lips. This aching in my heart... Cry... You, stop it... I feel this heavy weight on my throat, and the pain just grew worse, looking at him like this. Cry... He wouldn't even look me straight in the eye. Does he think... A man liking another... Especially his own friend... Is it disgusting?

The silence between us seemed to roll on forever. It was... So deafening.

"Felix. I... I can't do this anymore."

I jolted.

"We both know where this is ending... What you wanted to talk about... It's better to end it off this way..."

My eyes widened, and I opened up my lips to speak. No words came out from my throat. It was too painful. I clenched my fists, and exhaled.

Cry looked at me with sorrowful eyes. He spun around, but before he could take a step—

"Before anything, do you hate me?"

He froze in his position. Without a moment's hesitation, he turned back to face me. "I don't hate you, I lo—"

"Then why the hell are you doing this?!"

Cry took a step back, and it was his turn to be astonished. His eyes swelled up, and tears ran gently down his cheeks with gritted teeth. "I-I thought you were going to... I thought you were going to break up with me..."

Perplexed, I raised an eyebrow. "Break up? Why would I say that?"

"I-I don't know...! Maybe, maybe you liked somebody else...? Maybe you got tired of me...? All these thoughts in my head, these horrible thoughts, they're all because of you... They're all FOR you... And... I don't understand why! It's all so fucking scary, Felix, and I—"

"Cry, will you marry me?!", I screamed.

... It felt like time was frozen for a long time. Not like Frozen, that one 'Let It Gooooooo' movie. That amazing moment when you can't hear anything else but your heart pounding, and only for that one person.

'That one person'... That was the man I see crying right in front of me right now. It was from joy, or confusion? I can't tell anymore. All I knew was that, damn, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Cry until my last breath. He's all I need. He's all I want.

Cry was gasping and holding his breath, and furiously rubbing away his tears. "P-Pewds..."

"Cry."

I smiled warmly at him and caressed his cheek. I wonder if you could tell my heart is pounding out of my chest right now, Cry.

"I love you so much, Cry. Just thinking about you warms my heart so much. I have never been this deep in love in my life. When I first confessed to you, I... I was terrified of the result. I was scared you might have thought I was disgusting. I was scared you would have thought me a pedophile, which would be pretty accurate, but no." I chuckled jokingly, and pulled out the navy blue box from my pocket. I kneeled down, and held up the box, opened. "I'm not scared anymore. I believe in your feelings. As well as mine. It's genuine to the point where I've realized something... Cry, you're the only one for me. And you always will be."

"Cry, will you marry me?"


	2. Afterwords

**Afterwards...**

* * *

Yep~ This was a dare kind of fanfic, I was doing a truth or dare with Fololo... I'm not going to say your real name because you know what? PRIVACUH. He told me to write a yaoi fanfiction on anybody, and being the die-hard fujoshi I is (psh, grammar), I had to accept~

So here we are!

With You and I, and Today's Forever!

Hue!

:D

It was pretty fast-paced in the beginning, ahaha, I'm so sorry... ;v; I hope maybe, I can fix that? Was the ending unsatisfying? SENPAI? TELL ME SENPAI—

I'm having second thoughts on attempting to make this a complete chapter book, because honestly, I suck at constant updates. uvu" Writer's block can kiss Edgar's ass.

If you liked it, please leave a review! And HOLY POTATOES THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST FANFIC ON THIS ACCOUNT— Great way of first impressions, Sora. Che.

Hope you enjoyed! I'll leave a link of a song that I hope would, I don't know, energize you? No battery puns intended. XP Thanks guys! ^.^ Now to find Felix's phone back at the café shop...

**Xilent** - _Synthony_ watch?v=cUeSsC7F-nw

* * *

**Cover**:

art/PewdieCry-September-328424484

**Cryaotic** (_Cry_):

user/ChaoticMonki

**Pewdiepie** (_Felix_):

user/PewDiePie


End file.
